For the Love of Cookies
by iloveromance
Summary: A disturbing experience combined with a heartwarming moment with his young son David makes for a most interesting evening as Niles attempts to get a good night sleep. Based on the Sesame Street episode that David Hyde Pierce appeared in entitled "Get Lost Mr. Chips".
1. Chapter 1

It was the shaking that woke Niles from a sound sleep. The minute he felt the bed moving back and forth, his eyes flew open and his heart began to race.

He glanced at the sleeping angel beside him, willing her to awaken. But oddly enough she continued to sleep, somehow unfazed by the disruption.

His fingers touched her silky hair and he smiled, still unable to believe how beautiful she was.

"Daphne, wake up! It's an earthquake! I'm going to check on David!"  
Seconds later, he heard his name.

"Daddy!"

Niles' head whipped around and he sighed with relief when he realized that there was no earthquake after all. The source of the shaking, his three year old son David stood beside him, his tiny hands perched on Niles' forearm.

"Daddy!"

Niles climbed out of bed and lead David into the hallway, trying his best not to disturb his goddess. "What's wrong, David?"

But the child only stared at Niles through bright blue eyes.

Concerned about this unexpected late night visit Niles held his son close, wishing he could keep him safe from harm.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

To Niles relief, David shook his head.

"I want cookies!"

Niles couldn't help but smile.

"No David, it's much too late for cookies. But I tell you what... I'll make sure that Mommy gives you some cookies with your lunch tomorrow, okay?"

Almost instantly David's lower lip began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears, breaking his father's heart.

Defeated, Niles took David's hand and sighed. "Come on."

Together they walked down the stairs, Niles in his designer silk pajamas and his young son who wore colorful footed pajamas adorned with pandas.

Minutes later while David sat quietly at the table, Niles filled a plate with Daphne's homemade cookies and poured two glasses of milk.

"Here we are."

The house was dark except for the soft glow of moonlight that illuminated the kitchen and Niles relished these precious moments alone with his son.

"Daddy, I watched Sesame Street!" David said proudly, his mouth full of cookies.

"That's a great show!" Niles replied, trying to sound as enthusiastic as his son.

"Cookie Monster ate a lot of cookies!"

David's voice rose excitedly as he launched into a babbling story describing in detail the way Cookie Monster went around eating everyone's cookies.

"That sounds fascinating but weren't the other Muppets mad that Cookie Monster ate all of their cookies?" Niles asked, amused at David's use of description.

He could tell that David was extremely smart for a boy of three and at that moment, Niles couldn't have been a prouder father.

All too soon the plate of cookies and glasses of milk were empty and David began to nod off. Niles quietly cleaned up the kitchen and then scooped David into his arms, carrying the tired little boy up the stairs.

Reluctantly he led David into the bathroom where he coaxed him into brushing his teeth. But to his surprise, David did so without protest.

"Here we are." Niles said, tucking David into bed. The child fell asleep instantly and Niles took the opportunity to stare at his sleeping son, knowing that he was the luckiest man on earth.

He leaned down and kissed David's cheek.

"I love you, David."

"Love you... Daddy." The child replied.

Niles heart soared and he took one last glace at David before returning to the master bedroom. He never knew that his heart was capable of filling with so much love, and he owed it all to his angel.

With a sudden urgency he hurried into the bedroom, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As he climbed back into bed with Daphne, he snuggled closer to her, taking a moment to smell her hair. She'd used his favorite shampoo, the one that filled her silken hair with the scent of peppermint and lavender.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. She sighed and moved closer to him allowing him yet another whiff of her hair. He put his arm around her and rested his head in the crook of her neck. But as tired as he was he couldn't fall asleep.

For even the blissful moments he'd shared with his son weren't enough to erase the disturbing moments from earlier that evening.

Like a scene from a movie, it was a wine club meeting gone horribly wrong.

After speaking out regarding a blatant misrepresentation of a popular Cabernet Sauvignon, Niles found himself the object of ridicule, dodging insult after insult about his character and his tastes for the drink at hand.

But then it got worse.

In an attempt of redemption, the discussion turned into a full-blown fiasco; harsh words flying everywhere. And before he realized what was happening. Niles found himself stripped of his coveted Cork Master title and disgraced in front of his beloved wine club.

It was only after he'd returned home and found a hot meal waiting for him that he began to relax.

It was true that he wasn't all that fond of Daphne's cooking, but he was so grateful for her thoughtfulness that he devoured the meal with pleasure.

And as much as he loved his son, he was eternally grateful when David fell asleep early, affording Niles some rare moments alone with his wife.

He wanted so much to tell her what happened at the meeting but he was ashamed of himself for making such a scene. And as he climbed into bed with her a short time later, exhaustion overcame him and he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Now that he was awake, thinking about everything that had happened to him, he suddenly wished for that same kind of slumber. Just once more.

And soon after, like an answered prayer... sleep finally came.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wearing a navy suit with colorful inlays and a fedora made of straw, he was no longer Niles Crane but Commander Chipwood; the extremely distinguished Cooke Master of the Cookie Connoisseur's Club. _

_With the utmost confidence, he strolled onto Sesame Street and nodded in polite greeting to some of the most interesting characters that he'd ever encountered. Some were tall with feathers, some were short with horns and some were simply covered with fur. But there was no denying that each one was unique. _

_Chipwood arrived at Hooper's store accompanied by the newest members of his club; three Muppets in shades of purple, green and blue respectively. _

_They had mastered the club's Pledge of Allegiance and the three rules; to look at the cookie, to smell the cookie and finally... take only the smallest bite of the cookie in order to savor its' taste. _

_They'd come through with flying colors (as it were!) and Commander Chipwood was only too happy to induct them as members. _

_They were greeted almost immediately by the sophisticated waiter known as Alan and his assistant Chris. Commander Chipwood knew that he'd chosen the right location for his Cookie Connoisseurs meeting. _

_They settled themselves at the table and waited patiently for Alan to return with the first cookie. But shortly thereafter, a rather unusual furry blue fellow with round white eyes atop his head approached, causing a sense of distress among Alan and Chris. _

_This fellow was adamant about becoming a member of the Cookie Connoisseur's Club and far more enthusiastic than any other candidate that Chipwood had ever encountered. This furry fellow (named Cookie Monster! Imagine that!) would stop at nothing to become a member. _

_However, Commander Chipwood refused to back down, no matter how sorry he felt for this Cookie Monster character with the round white eyes.  
_

_"To become a member, you must first recite the Cookie Connoisseur's Club Pledge of Allegiance." Commander Chipwood explained. _

_Cookie Monster did his best, but his reaction wasn't as exquisite as Chipwood would have liked. However, he decided to let it slide. _

_Getting this fellow (who was nuts about cookies and probably cookies with nuts in them!) was going to be a challenge. But he was willing to give Cookie Monster a chance. _

"_Alan, would you please bring us Cookie Number One?"  
_

_Within seconds, Alan appeared with a silver tray and a smile. Removing the lid, he revealed an Oatmeal and Raisin cookie, much to the delight of the club members. _

_Commander Chipwood instructed Cookie Monster and his fellow members to follow the three rules when presented with such a beautiful cookie. _

_As expected, the purple, green and blue members followed the rules to a T. _

_Cookie Monster, however, took one look at the delicious oatmeal and raisin cookie and devoured it within seconds! Needless to say, Commander Chipwood's mouth fell open in horror. _

_He tried again with a second cookie. _

"_Cinnamon and Sugar" Alan announced lifting the lid from the silver tray. _

"_Now..." said Chipwood. "Gaze intently at your cookie." _

_But instead of studying the cookie's characteristics, Cookie Monster pretended that it was a yo-yo. _

"_Now... It's time to smell your cookie." Commander Chipwood instructed. _

_Cookie Monster brought the cookie to his nose, but the aroma proved to be too much for him. And once more, he gulped down the cookie, sending crumbs flying in every direction. _

_Commander Chipwood was at his wits end when the same incident occurred with cookie number three; a Peanut butter Chocolate Chip.  
_

_"That's it!" Chipwood yelled. "I can't take anymore! You're out of the club!" _

"_Oh please! Give me another chance!" Cookie Monster cried. _

_But Commander Chipwood could only laugh. _

"_You can't be serious! You can't possibly expect me to have you as a member! Every time you see a cookie you completely lose control!"_

_His harsh yelling startled Cookie Monster as well as Alan and Chris, but Cookie Monster was desperate.  
_

_"Oh, please, oh please!" Cookie Monster yelled, jumping up and down in excitement. "Me want to be in club more than anything!"_

Exasperated, Chipwood shrugged. "All right, Fine! This goes completely against my ethics, but out of the kindness of my heart, I'm going to give you one last chance."

_"You will?"  
_

_"Yes, but I mean it! If you lose control again, you're OUT!" Commander Chipwood yelled. _

"_Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cookie Monster cried, jumping up and down again. _

_"I promise you, Chipwood, me won't let you down! Bring on the next cookie!" _

_As Cookie Number Four was brought out (a Chocolate Chocolate Chunk), Cookie Monster turned to Chris, looking quite apprehensive._

"_Oh Chris, me thought me was strong but me don't think me can do this."  
_

_"Sure you can, Cookie! Just keep nice and calm and follow the rules. And remember, don't freak out!" Chris advised. _

_Cookie Monster nodded. "Okay, got it. Me ready." _

"_Okay, now everyone... look at your cookie." Chipwood instructed.  
_

_Once more, Cookie Monster gazed intently at the cookie. _

"_Now, smell your cookie."  
_

_Cookie Monster slowly brought the cookie to his nose and inhaled.  
_

_"It smell so good!" he said, growing hungrier by the minute._

"_Now it's time to take the smallest bite of your cookie." Chipwood said. _

_Cookie Monster was so nervous! He didn't want to lose control again and he wanted so badly to be in the club. With as much strength as he could muster, he brought the cookie to his mouth and took the tiniest bite. _

_Chris' eyes widened and he smiled, barely able to contain his excitement. "You did it, Cookie! You didn't lose control!" _

_Alan, Chris, Commander Chipwood and his club members cheered for Cookie Monster, who was so happy that he jumped up and down for joy. _

"_Me did it! Me did it!" he cried. _

_Commander Chipwood smiled proudly. "Congratulations Cookie Monster! You are the newest member of the Cookie Connoisseur's Club!"  
_

_"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Cookie Monster yelled. "Alan! Bring me Cookie Number Five!" _

_Alan flashed Cookie Monster a smile. "'Absolutely!" _

_He disappeared and within seconds was back with a silver tray. Dramatically he lifted the lid and presented the cookie to Commander Chipwood.  
_

_"Shortbread and crystallized ginger." _

_Instead of instructing his members to follow the rules, Commander Chipwood could only gaze at the cookie in awe as though it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _

"_Did you say 'Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger'?"  
"Yes sir!" Alan said proudly. _

_Chipwood picked up the cookie, letting the aroma waft under his nose. _

"_Why... I haven't had one of these since Mummy went to Albuquerque!"_

_His eyes grew bigger and bigger until suddenly the unthinkable happened..._

"_COOKIE!" Chipwood yelled._

_He devoured the cookie, sending crumbs flying everywhere and when the delicious cookie was gone, he looked up to find Alan, Chris, Cookie Monster and the members of his club staring at him; their mouths open in shock. _

_A wave of unimaginable shame came over him and he hung his head low. He'd done the same thing that Cookie Monster had done. He'd lost control!  
_

_Barely able to look at anyone, Chipwood held yet another Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookie close to his body as though he were a little boy clutching a blanket or a beloved toy. Meanwhile he continued to munch on the cookie, savoring each bite. _

_As Cookie Monster watched him, Commander Chipwood swallowed hard. What could he possibly say?  
_

_To his utter humiliation, Cookie Monster laid a furry hand on Chipwood's shoulder. _

"_You know, if you need help controlling yourself, me pretty good at it!" _

_**(A/N: As adorable as this chapter may seem, I can't take credit for the subject matter. This is a rewrite of the scene in which David Hyde Pierce appeared on Sesame Street. It's pretty accurate and describes the entire scene (so it's very spoilery), but in all honesty, what I've written here doesn't do justice to the actual episode!)**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_The members welcomed Cookie Monster with open arms, but they paid no attention to Commander Chipwood. Suddenly he noticed that they were huddled in a group having a private discussion without him.  
_

_His hands on his hips, Commander Chipwood eyed them suspiciously.  
_

_"What's going on? You can't have a meeting without the Cookie Master!" _

_The members looked at one another and then back at Commander Chipwood, but said nothing.  
_

_"FOR THE LOVE OF COOKIES WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Commander Chipwood yelled. _

_Slowly the members approached him.  
_

_"We've talked it over..." The round, purple faced member began. "... and because of your appalling lack of self-control, we are hereby stripping you of your title of Cookie Master." _

_Commander Chipwood's mouth fell open.  
_

_"What? You can't do that! Why... Who do you think taught you everything you know about cookies? Where are you going to find another Cookie Master as wonderful as I am?"  
_

_The members looked at one another and then back at Chipwood.  
_

_"Actually we've already made our choice."  
_

_"What? But that's preposterous!" Chipwood yelled. "Who could possibly take my place?" _

"_Meet the new Cookie Master of the Cookie __Connoisseur's__ Club!" The purple member said proudly.  
_

_To Commander Chipwood's horror, he found himself staring into the eyes of... Cookie Monster!_

"_Me better take hat and jacket." Cookie Monster said. "Me Cookie Master now, so me have to look distinguished."  
_

_"You can't take my hat and jacket!" Commander Chipwood cried, clutching the hat and jacket to his body. _

"_I'm afraid he can." The green member agreed with a nod of his head._

_Reluctantly, Chipwood removed his hat and jacket and handed them to Cookie Monster. _

_Grinning with happiness, Cookie Monster put on the hat and jacket and bowed to the applause he received. _

_Apparently it didn't bother him that the jacket was several sizes too big._

_Feeling more humiliated than ever, Chipwood took his Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookie and walked out of Hooper's store onto the lonely street called Sesame. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Grateful to find Sesame Street deserted, Commander Chipwood (or rather, just Chipwood since he'd been stripped of his title) sat on the steps in front of the large green door that led to a set of apartments and sighed.  
_

_How could he have completely lost control? Why, he'd eaten almost every type of cookie imaginable and none had affected him the way the Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookie had. _

_Feeling guilty, he took another bite of his cookie, savoring the flavor of the shortbread and the delicate aroma of the ginger. _

_He was so entranced by his cookie that he wasn't even aware that he was being watched. _

_But when a delicate hand with slim fingers and nails the color of cotton candy touched his shoulder, he raised his head to find himself looking into a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _

_And the face that accompanied them took his breath away. The woman was stunning; even more beautiful than any rose he'd ever seen. _

"_Are you all right?" _

_Her voice sounded like that of an angel or a goddess from a faraway place (England, perhaps?) and he had the strangest feeling that he'd seen her before. Her chestnut brown hair shone in the sunlight and his heart was beating like a drum. _

"_Can't you talk? Or hear?" She said, winking to let him know that she was teasing. _

_But he blinked in confusion._

"_What? Oh... yes! Yes, I can do both of those things; talk and hear." He babbled. "B-but I'm afraid that I'm no good at anything else." _

_She smiled and took his hand, nearly causing him to drop his cookie. _

"_Oh, I'm sure that's not true! I bet you're good at lots of things!" _

_For the first time since he'd inducted Cookie Monster into the Cookie Connoisseur's Club, he smiled.  
_

_"Thank you, Miss..."  
_

_"You're welcome." _

_He chuckled at her reply. "That's very nice of you but I was trying to ask your name."  
_

_"I know." She said with a wink. "And I'll tell you, but right now I want to know why you think you're not good at anything." _

"_Oh... Well, I'd love to tell you but I'm so ashamed. I humiliated myself." Chipwood said. "Why, I'm probably the laughing stock of Sesame Street!"  
_

_"Nonsense! Whatever you did that you think was so horrible, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You look like a very smart man and I'm sure that whatever happened to you was beyond your control."_

_He glanced at the cookie that was clutched between his fingers. "Well, I suppose."  
_

_"Want to talk about it? I promise I won't laugh or make you feel bad."  
_

_With a smile he felt himself begin to relax, knowing that he could trust this woman. And before he knew it, he'd launched into the whole sad story. _

_When he was finished he risked further humiliation by looking into her eyes. But instead of laughing she appeared sympathetic to what he'd been through. _

_Her hand went to her mouth and she gasped.  
_

_"Oh you poor man! No wonder you're so upset! I'm sorry, Mr.-."  
_

_"Chipwood. Niles Chipwood." He finished. "It used to be Commander Chipwood but-."  
_

_Her fingers went to his lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine._

"_Hush, now. It's not your fault. I would have lost control too if I had a platter containing a Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookie."  
_

_Chipwood's eyes widened in amazement. "You would?"  
_

_She laughed then, the sound filling the area around them like music. "Of course I would! Me mum made them for me all the time!" _

_Chipwood was astounded. This goddess was like a dream come true. If only he knew her name.  
_

_"Me name's Daphne." She said with a smile.  
_

_Once again astonished, he opened his mouth to speak but before he could she laughed. _

_"I'm sorry if I surprised you. It's just that I could tell you really wanted to know me name. You see, I'm a bit psychic." _

_Chipwood didn't know what to make of this news. _

"_Oh..." _

"_Are you going to be all right?" She asked again. _

_But he sadly shook his head. "I don't think so. Without my Cookie Master title, I'm nothing."  
_

_"That's ridiculous." Daphne replied. "You are a very special person."  
_

_He looked at her in surprise. "I am?"  
_

_"Of course you are." _

"_But we've only just met, so how-."  
_

_He gasped in utter surprise when she gave him the warmest hug he'd ever received. The only hug he'd ever received for that matter._

_He put his arms around her and allowed his head to rest against her chest. She smelled so good, like flowers and fruit all mixed together and he wondered where she'd gotten her shampoo. _

_But it was much too silly to ask. _

"_I couldn't decide which shampoo to use this morning so I mixed two of me favorites together." She laughed, astonishing him with her psychic powers yet a third time. "Isn't that silly? I must smell like a farmer's market with the flowers and fruit!" _

"_You smell heavenly." Chipwood sighed.  
_

_When she laughed again he gasped in embarrassment for what he'd said. "I-I mean..."  
_

_She hugged him again. "You're very sweet, Niles Chipwood. May I kiss you?"  
_

_His knees went weak and he was afraid that he'd faint before her eyes.  
_

_"Y-you want to kiss me?"  
_

_"Well I can't think of another way to repay you for sayin such a sweet thing to Me."  
_

_"Oh well, I-." _

_But before he could finish, her arms went around him and her mouth covered his in a kiss that was sweeter than any cookie or fruit could ever be. _

_He could feel his heart racing, no longer like a drum but like a race car going around and around in his chest, and he held her closer for fear that he might faint. _

_Very slowly she pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Do you feel better now?"_

"_Yes, I-I can't thank you enough. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't-."  
_

_"Shhh... Don't worry about anything right now."  
_

_"Can I make it up to you?"_

_Again she laughed. "Oh Mr. Chipwood you don't owe me anything. But there is something..."  
_

_"Anything, Daphne. Just name it and it's yours."_

_She took his hand and brought it to her lips for a kiss. "A plate of Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookies sounds wonderful."  
_

_Niles eyebrows rose. "Oh, with a pitcher of lemonade?"  
_

_"That sounds lovely."  
_

_His hand in hers they started to walk down Sesame Street, but when they reached Hooper's store, he stopped in his tracks.  
_

_Daphne looked at him in concern. "What's wrong?" _

"_You know, if we keep walking I know I can find the most wonderful Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookies you've ever eaten." Niles said. _

_She kissed him once more and leaned her head against his.  
_

_"Sounds like a date."_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hand in hand, Niles Chipwood and the goddess named Daphne walked down Sesame Street past an array of colorful buildings, basking in the warm afternoon sunshine._

_But when they reached the corner of Sesame and Green Street, Niles stopped. At Daphne's concerned look, he smiled and took her other hand, unable to resist placing a gentle kiss there._

_"We must always stop at crosswalks." He explained. "I want to be sure that you make it across safely. So hold tightly to my hand and don't let go, okay?"_

_His gentle grip on her hand increased and his cheek grew warm at the touch of her soft lips._

_"You're such a sweet man, Niles Chipwood. Of course I'll hold your hand! There's no where I'd rather be than with a handsome man."_

_Almost instantly his smile disappeared. "Oh... Well, I'm sure that he's anxious to see you as well, so-."_

_She laughed once more and hugged him so tightly that he almost forgot how to breathe._

_"Oh Niles, I love your wonderful sense of humor!"_

_At his confused smile, she kissed him on the mouth. "I meant you! You're the handsome man that I want to be with!"_

_His smile brightened and he could feel tears of happiness well in his eyes. "Y-you really think I'm handsome?"_

_"Of course I do! In fact, you're the most handsome man I've ever seen!"_

_His heart filled with love for her and he stared at her in astonishment, barely aware that she was still holding his hand, carefully leading him across the street._

_"Here we are, safe and sound." She announced when they reached the other side. "Thank you so much for taking care of me, Niles Chipwood."_

_Just the sound of his name on her beautiful lips made his heart swell. "Let's go and find those cookies and lemonade, shall we?"_

_They walked in comfortable silence and when they came to the intersection of Green and Sebastian Street, Niles' eyes widened at the sight._

_For there in front of them was the perfect place to share a snack of Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookies accompanied by a pitcher of cold lemonade._

_"Sweet Connections." Niles read. "This will do nicely." Still holding her hand, he led Daphne to the quaint bakery with the cheery sign out front._

_"Table for two please." He said to the dark haired waiter._

_"I'll show you to the best table we have." The waiter replied, leading them to a secluded table that overlooked the quiet street called Sebastian._

_"This is perfect." Niles said as they settled themselves at the table. The waiter took their order and Niles couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful goddess seated across from him. To his surprise she smiled and reached across the table taking his hands._

_"Are you feeling better now? I'm so sorry you were upset earlier."_

_"I'm feeling wonderful. I can't thank you enough for your kindness." Niles replied. "I guess I just couldn't help myself. When I saw that Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookie, I thought of my mother and how she used to make them for me when I was a little boy."_

_Daphne smiled and squeezed his hands. "You miss her, don't you?"_

_Niles sighed, trying to hide the sadness he felt._

_"I bet you were the sweetest little boy." Daphne said, giving him a heartwarming smile._

_He blushed deeply, unable to believe that he was worthy of such praise._

_"Why are you being so nice to me?"_

_Before Daphne could answer, the waiter appeared with their cookies and lemonade._

_"Oh, these look wonderful." Daphne said, eagerly taking a cookie from the large platter._

_Niles poured her a glass of lemonade and they shared a toast._

_"To friendship."_

_"And perhaps a bit more." Daphne added, sending his heart soaring._

_They sat in silence, enjoying their cookies and lemonade and Niles knew that he'd never been happier in his entire life._


	7. Chapter 7

_Boldly, Niles reached across the table and took Daphne's hand. His heart warmed when she smiled and moved her thumb back and forth against his skin. _

"_Shall I have the waiter bring more cookies and lemonade, my sweet?" _

_Daphne's hand went to her stomach. _

"_Oh, no thank you. As delectable as those Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookies were, I couldn't eat another bite."  
_

_Niles sighed, finding it hard to hide his disappointment; for he never wanted this glorious day to end. _

"_All right then. Perhaps we should go."  
_

_Minutes later they were walking hand in hand down Green Street en route to Sesame Street. _

"_Me house is just around the corner." Daphne said. "So I'll just..."  
_

_Niles stopped and looked into her beautiful eyes with a smile on his face and attempted an even bolder gesture than before. _

"_Daphne, would you do me the honor of allowing me to walk you home?" _

_And to his relief, Daphne smile and linked her arm through his.  
_

_"There's nothing I'd love more."  
_

_They walked slowly, taking in the beautiful sights of their surroundings... and the beautiful sights of each other. But all too soon Daphne stopped and glanced up at a quaint brick building. _

"_This is where I live."  
_

_"It's very nice." Niles complimented with complete honesty. _

_They turned to one another, neither of them wanting to face the inevitable; that soon they would have to part. _

"_Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She offered. _

_He wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to. But he simply couldn't impose. Not after all of the kindness that she'd shown him. _

"_That's very sweet of you to offer, but it's getting late. Perhaps I should be heading home. _

_He knew he was doing the chivalrous thing, but the disappointment in her eyes was more than he could bear. _

"_Daphne, I'm sorry. I-."  
_

_She smiled and blinked back tears that were glistening in her eyes, paining his heart even further.  
_

_"It's all right. It is getting late. I had a lovely time. You're the sweetest, kindest man I've ever known and I hope that we will meet again someday on Sesame Street... Or any other street for that matter. Because I want you to know how much I care about you." _

_The words warmed his heart, for no one had ever told him that they cared about him before; except perhaps his mother when she made him a plate of Shortbread and Crystallized Ginger cookies. _

"_Goodnight, Niles Chipwood. And thank you. I'll see you soon. Perhaps as soon as tonight... in me dreams."  
_

_When she kissed his cheek, he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. But when she turned to walk away, he missed her so badly that it physically hurt. His heart began to race and before he could stop himself he was calling her name. _

"_Daphne?"  
_

_She whirled around to face him and when she moved closer, he could see a tear trickle down her cheek. And it was then that he couldn't resist cupping her face in his hand to brush the tear away with his thumb. _

"_Daphne?" he said again. _

_She took his hands in hers bringing them to her lips.  
_

_"Yes?"  
_

_The sentiment poured out of his mouth before he could stop it. _

"_May I kiss you?"_

_No words were needed as she moved so close to him that he felt her breath on his face. Then she slowly closed her eyes and parted her lips, allowing him to kiss her the way he'd always dreamed of kissing someone. She sighed contentedly and deepened the kiss, almost causing his knees to buckle.  
_

_"Wow..." He said when they drew back from one another. _

_Daphne blushed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." _

"_I-I did. Very much." Niles replied with a nervous laugh.  
_

_Her smile turned mischievous. "Well... In that case, perhaps I'll kiss you again."  
_

_Niles closed his eyes as her soft lips met his once more. The softness and sweetness of her kisses sent his mind reeling. _

"_Daphne?" He said a third time, his lips against hers. _

"_Yes Niles?" _

"_I love you." _

_The wait for her response was excruciating and when she opened her mouth to speak, he feared that he would regret pouring his heart out to her like this. _

_And then she spoke. _

"_I love you too... Niles." _


	8. Chapter 8

His heart leapt in his chest and his eyes slowly opened, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Y-you do? Y-you really love me?"

She laughed, her musical voice filling his heart with joy.

"Of course I do! I love you so much, Niles! How could I not love a man who wakes me in the most romantic way I could ever imagine? If I had known being awoken by a kiss by me husband was this wonderful, I would have married you the first moment I saw you, Niles Crane!"

"M-married? B-but..."

When she kissed him again her lips were even more sensual and demanding against his, telling him that she had more on her mind than just romance.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten that you're me husband and I'm your wife." She said, trailing kisses down his neck.

"M-my..."

And then it hit him.

Reluctantly he ended the romantic bliss and leaned his head against the headboard. Taking a good look at his surroundings, he tried to ignore the twinge of disenchantment that he felt.

For he was no longer on Sesame Street... or any street for that matter.

And he wasn't Niles Chipwood.

He was Niles Crane, psychiatrist.

And he was at his home at the Montana with his wife; the goddess Daphne Moon and his young son David.

He was home.


	9. Chapter 9

With a heavy sigh he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard.

"It was all a dream."

Daphne smiled and ran her finger down his cheek, stopping at the neckline of his pajama shirt.

"Sounds like a lovely dream. Was I there?"

Her mischievous grin made his heart beat even faster.

"Oh yes. And you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen."

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she touched his smooth cheek with her fingertips.

"Oh Niles..."

After several more kisses, Daphne smiled.

"So tell me about this interesting dream."

"Well it was the strangest thing..." Niles began.

He told her the whole story and when he was finished, she laughed.

"I wonder what could have possibly brought on such a thing?"

"Our son." Niles replied.

Daphne's eyes widened. "David? But he's asleep? How could he have-"

"Daphne I'm sorry." Niles admitted. "David came in earlier asking for cookies. I told him no, but you know how I get when I see him cry. I would never go against your wishes. B-but you were sleeping like an angel and I didn't have the heart to wake you. But I promise that I made sure that he brushed his teeth and went straight to bed afterward."

He expected her to yell and scream but instead she drew him close.

"No need to be sorry. You're a wonderful father and I trust you completely. I would have done the same thing. I can't seem to get past those tears."

Niles laughed. "I know my angel. And when we went downstairs and we walked down the staircase to the kitchen he started talking about Sesame Street. Oh you should have heard him, Daphne! We had a wonderful conversation about cookies and Cookie Monster! We have a brilliant son."

Daphne kissed the cleft in Niles' chin. "We certainly do. He's just like his father."

"Thank you my love. But I'm afraid that he's a lot smarter than I."

"Niles, don't be ridiculous! David's only three years old! You're a grown man!"

"Yes, but I can't help but think that if he were in the same situation that I was... or rather Commander Chipwood was, he would have been stronger."

"Now don't you worry. It was all just a dream. Remember that. You're safe and sound and-."

Niles shook his head sadly. "It wasn't a dream."  
"What are you talking about? Of course it was!" Daphne laughed. "I mean, the very idea of you living on Sesame Street is just..."

Another deep sigh filled him along with a sense of shame. How could he possibly tell her?

"Daphne..."

"Niles, what's wrong?"

But he could only shake his head. And when he blinked, a humiliating tear ran down his cheek.

"Oh Sweetheart, what happened?"

Daphne's soft hand cupped his cheek and she gently brushed the tear away.

"Niles..."

Once more he shook his head. "I disgraced myself. I know I should have told you earlier. I just... didn't want you to be ashamed of me."

She took him in her arms and trailed kisses across his cheek, his neck and his chin.

"Now, you listen to me Niles Crane. I love you and there's nothing that you could ever do or say to make me ashamed of you or love you any less."

"Thank you Daphne." He said, the words barely a whisper.

"Now..." She said kissing him tenderly. "What happened?"

Reluctantly but with some relief, he began to tell her the story of the horrible events of his last wine club meeting.

And when he was finished, his angel was crying.


	10. Chapter 10

She wrapped him in her arms and held him close, her cheek resting against his as she slowly moved back and forth.

"Oh Niles... I'm so sorry."

He wasn't sure how long they held onto each other, their hearts beating as one. But he knew that he'd never forget this moment for as long as he lived.

"I love you, Daphne." He said into her hair. There was no place on earth that made him feel safer than in her arms.

"I love you too, Sweetheart. And I promise I'll take care of this. You love that wine club and it's just not right, what they did to you!"

"Perhaps it's for the best. I have bigger responsibilities now."

"Niles, I said I would fix it and I will! You've invested too much of your life into that wine club to let it end like this!"

"Daphne-."

"I'll call your brother and get this all straightened out, Niles. You'll see."

He kissed her deeply and pulled her into his arms wondering how it was possible to feel so much love for one person.

"I love you, my angel."

Daphne laughed and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Niles, you just said that five minutes ago!"

"I could never say I love you enough, Daphne."

"Well then... perhaps you can show me."

"What about David? He's going to be awake any time now and I have a feeling that he's going to want those cookies that I promised him."

Daphne kissed Niles with a hunger like he'd never known before and he gave into the kiss with everything he had.

"You know... I could go for some cookies meself. Why don't I go and make us a plate of cookies with two glasses of champagne?" Daphne offered.

"Mmmm... Sounds heavenly, my love." Niles agreed. "But cookies and champagne couldn't possibly be sweeter than what we have right here."

With a mischievous laugh, Daphne kissed him once more and they fell against the pillows in a passionate embrace.

Life couldn't get any sweeter.

**THE END**


End file.
